The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between an unnamed seedling and an unnamed seedling. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULhi003xe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The unnamed seed parent is a large-flowered floribunda with yellow flowers, while xe2x80x98POULhi003xe2x80x99 is a yellow miniature.
2. The unnamed seed parent resulted from a crossing of Fragrant Delight, an orange-salmon floribunda rose, and xe2x80x98POULsunxe2x80x99, a rose variety with U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,716.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling, created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The unnamed seed parent is a floribunda with dark-yellow colored flowers and more vigorous growth than xe2x80x98POULhi003xe2x80x99.
2. The unnamed seed parent resulted from a crossing of Arthur Bell, a yellow floribunda rose, and xe2x80x98POULdomxe2x80x99, a yellow floribunda from the same inventors.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial greenhouse culture was to create a new and disinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous and compact growth;
3. Year-round flowering under glasshouse conditions;
4. Suitability for production from softwood cuttings in pots;
5. Durable flowers and foliage which make a variety suitable for distribution in the floral industry.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98POULhi003xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULhi003xe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the hybridization in Spring, 1996.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULhi003xe2x80x99 by cuttings and traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in Fredensborg, Denmark, in July 1996. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULhi003xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.